


遇见

by guazi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guazi/pseuds/guazi
Kudos: 3





	遇见

唐菱没想到会在这里碰到景依。  
和同事聚完餐被硬拉过来，随意一瞥就在光影里看到了那个熟悉的身影。  
今晚的景依和平常不太一样，斑驳的灯光打在她平日里素净的脸上，这才发现多了艳丽的色彩，而且还穿了从不尝试的长裙，往常清瘦的身型也添了些妩媚的风情，唐菱手里的酒杯差点没握住。

景依是陪着失恋的好姐妹来的，被拉扯着一顿骚扰，最后说要带着她来酒吧猎艳，给她鼓捣了个妆容换了身衣裳，景依就这样稀里糊涂被带到了这里。说是猎艳，姐妹一坐下来就开始猛灌酒，一边喝还一边泪眼婆娑控诉渣男，景依和另一位朋友一起安抚着，昏暗的灯光喧闹的音乐，都让她有些头脑发胀。

唐菱一直看着景依，看着她轻蹙眉头缓缓抚着身旁哭哭啼啼的女孩，尽管有些局促不安，温柔的神情倒是一如既往。有男人端着酒杯朝她走去，笑容轻浮，景依冷了脸三言两语将人打发，唐菱还只起了身，轻笑了笑又坐下了。

唐菱和景依先前还是网友，机缘巧合彼此都到了同一座城市，便约着见了面吃了顿饭。聊得很投机，相处自然融洽，往后的接触也渐渐多了起来。可能是那夜的晚风醉人，微醺了几杯的两人不知不觉就在模糊的灯下有了鱼水之欢。但也仅仅是如此，事后两人心照不宣，从不说起确定关系之类的话，一如往常般偶尔相约而谈，但很默契的，有那么几次眼神流转间，两人嘴唇相触，也未曾拒绝这难能的欢愉。  
唐菱说不上来对景依是什么样的感觉，只隐隐知道很不一样，这个女人安静而温柔，看着寡淡如水内心又似有波涛翻涌，和她待在一起的时间总是安心平和，唐菱喜欢这样的感觉，甚至她有着吸引她的身体，她无从拒绝。可她也没有做好准备走进一段和另一个人从身体到灵魂都亲密无间的关系，景依似乎也有着同样的想法，唐菱乐得如此，两人就维持着这样平稳的关系。

景依自己也陪着姐妹喝了几杯，她不太能喝酒，稍微一点就有些撑不住。看了看时间，最后终于决定和姐妹架着这姑奶奶走人，不然还要一边招呼她一边和那些满脸油腻的男人们周旋，她扶着好姐妹踉踉跄跄出了大门，自己好像也喝得有些轻飘飘了。  
唐菱看她动身，和同事说了声先走便跟了上去，走出大门时景依她们正在路边等车。  
“好巧，居然在这碰到你”，唐菱径直走上前拍了拍景依的肩。  
景依被吓了一跳，转头看到唐菱比她略高大的身影，“你，你怎么在这？”  
“同事聚会，玩累了就先溜了。”  
“噢，我陪朋友来喝酒，还挺巧。”  
两人就有一搭没一搭地聊着天，直到打的车到了，还清醒着的女生左右瞅瞅，打趣着说让景依和偶遇的朋友再走走，就扶着喝醉酒的失恋姐妹上了车扬长而去。景依顶着唐菱似笑非笑的眼神，心里暗自腹诽了几句，两人就慢悠悠地在深夜的大马路上晃荡着。

这个场景并不陌生，很多个夜晚唐菱都是这样和景依并肩走着，聊聊近况开开玩笑，有时手不经意间碰在一起也不抗拒，顺势就牵着。  
今夜依然。唐菱侧头看去，酒吧里昏暗不清，这会儿看清楚景依，唐菱只觉得身心都有些酥酥痒痒。景依不常喝酒，酒量也不行，平时她俩吃饭景依也仅有一两次的浅尝辄止，但今天晚上唐菱看着她灌了好几杯，这会儿红晕都爬了上来，连白嫩的脖颈都染上了绯红。大约是有些飘忽，说话也断断续续，声音不似平常一般冷静，软软糯糯的，牵着的手心也冒出了汗，唐菱觉得自己也有些醉了。

“太晚了就不送你回去了，我家近，到我家凑合一晚好吗？”，唐菱捏了捏景依的小手凑近了些。  
景依缩了缩脖子，温顺地应了，“嗯…也好。”  
一进门景依就顺势倒在了沙发上，捧着自己的脸揉个不停。唐菱倒了杯水递过去，看着她喝完一口就放下水杯，眨巴着大眼睛望过来，眼里水汪汪的都是迷蒙的雾气。  
靠，这谁受得了。唐菱有些口干舌燥，试探性地凑到了景依面前，沉着嗓子说，“我也想喝水。”  
面前的女人眨了眨眼，红润的唇突然展开了乖顺的笑容，唐菱看着她又拿起水杯喝了一口，随后贴上了自己的唇。  
凉凉的水滚过喉咙，唐菱反而浑身都烫了起来，有柔软滚烫的舌头伸出来开始轻舔，描绘着唐菱唇齿的形状，随后滑进了口腔。唐菱想追上那条作怪的小舌，却总被轻易躲过去，之后又轻轻浅浅地探过来撩拨。  
唐菱深吸一口气，“我虽然不是那些趁人之危的男人，但也还是个正常的女同性恋。”  
“我知道你是呀，怎么了吗嗯？”，景依用指腹轻抚着唐菱水润的唇，挑眉笑起来。  
景依一向克制矜持，今天却像蛊惑人心的小妖精。这女人，故意的。唐菱欺身上前，把景依整个身子都圈在沙发里。她含着景依的唇肆意亲吻着，还能感受到酒的香甜，身下的景依早软得直不起身，一手搂着脖子一手环过她的腰往下压，长裙下的身子也朝她贴过来。  
唐菱捧过景依的脸，在她唇上轻啄几下，又望进她那朦胧的眼睛，声音也不那么清亮，“宝贝儿，想要你。”  
满面通红的女人双手收紧抱住唐菱，贴着她的耳朵含混地应了一声，然后含住了她的耳垂，缓缓舔舐着。  
唐菱彻底没了顾忌，她也吻上景依的耳朵，舌头沿着轮廓划着圈，那里是景依最敏感的地方，身下的女人果然颤了颤身子，有细碎的呻吟和喘息溢出。  
双手不知不觉就探入了衣裙里，至上而下地抚摸，依旧是滑嫩的手感，唐菱将彼此的衣裳褪到只剩那层三角屏障，也不是往日见到过的风格。有点酸涩又生气的情绪冒出，这女人难不成是真到酒吧去找个人共度良宵的呢？  
她惩罚似的加重了力度，一路吻下来，吻过修长白皙的脖子，吻过显眼的锁骨，吻过白玉般的胸乳，在平坦的小腹上流连，又滑向没有一丝赘肉的腰际，轻咬舔舐，还有些坏心眼地在细腻的肌肤上留下星星点点的痕迹。  
景依喉头微动，她感受着唐菱炙热的吐息，觉得整个身体都被温柔又霸道的吻给烫热，出了一层薄汗，身上人今日有些不同以往的强硬，显得急切又莽撞，景依低声呜咽着，觉得自己像条失了水的鱼。  
不大不小的胸房，粉嫩的乳尖此刻已挺立起来，唐菱极爱景依的一对小奶子，她张嘴含住可爱的小馒头，舌头在硬邦邦的小点上拨弄着，时不时还用牙齿磨一磨又吸一吸，她感觉到景依愈发重的喘息。  
手探入下方，入手已是一片湿滑。唐菱勾着手指点了点已经探出头的小豆子，景依搭在她腰上的两条腿都被刺激到滑了下来。她随手在缝隙间摸了两把，不再逗弄，急不可耐地扒了景依的小内裤，双手抓住曲依两条光滑细嫩的大腿就向两边用力打开，跪在了她双腿间。  
两瓣唇肉就这样大开在眼前一览无遗，还能看到黏腻的液体泛滥，修长的指头朝里轻戳，湿热的淫水包裹着指头。唐菱兴致盎然，她吻了吻大腿内侧，留下一个浅浅的齿印，抬头看着沙发上大张着腿的景依。  
景依想把自己藏起来，不多的几次肉体交融里，两个人都是轻柔矜持的，不常开灯，也不会过分折腾，这还是第一次，这样清晰地把自己暴露在唐菱面前。景依不敢接触她火热的眼神，偏过头紧闭着双眼，双手紧紧抓着沙发垫，她依旧还是有些羞意。  
唐菱握着景依的腿架在肩膀上，把人往自己的方向拉了拉，毫不犹豫贴上了那散发着诱惑的秘密之地。唇齿间有些香甜的气息，她觉得自己的大脑被这气息搅浑了，本能地伸出舌头滑动。触到那硬挺的小豆豆时，便加快些速度顶弄着，轻咬慢磨，有舔舐的水声响起，细流不停淌出，还夹杂着景依略微颤抖的轻吟。  
“呜…唐菱…你慢点儿，我…我受不住。”  
舌头闯进去的时候景依的腰不自觉地挺了起来，温暖的内壁在舌头的攻势下不住地伸缩着，她一手撑着沙发，一手扶着唐菱的脑袋，巨大的刺激让她想推开，又忍不住更加朝里按去，欲拒还迎的手似是推脱又似催促。  
景依眼里有了湿漉漉的水光，她感觉自己两处的水都止不住了一样，还来不及擦眼泪，敏感的点又被刺激到，激得她仰起了头，喉咙间吐出抑制不住的绵长音节，夹着几声气音，似低低的抽噎。剧烈的抽动不曾停止，舌头在甬道间进进出出，顶端的小颗粒时不时被手指拨弄挑逗着，景依有些控制不住地配合着摆起了腰，终于在某一个快感冲顶的时刻，闪过一片空白。  
唐菱站起身来，抱起景依转身坐在了沙发上。跪坐在她身上的女人整个人都湿漉漉的，眼角的泪珠还未散去，嘴唇被咬得有些发白，腿间热烫的灼液淌湿了唐菱的大腿。  
她捧起景依的脸，吻上了她的唇，“尝到自己的味道了吗？”  
景依抿着唇，扭头害羞地不敢看她。  
唐菱坏笑一声，被景依可爱到心头柔柔的，刚才还大着胆子勾引她，这会子倒是知道害羞了。  
她凑上去啄吻着景依水润的双唇，随即用大拇指轻抚着，“宝贝儿，夜还长，我们还有很多时间。”  
不安分的手又伸到了湿润的穴口揉捏抚弄着，缓缓伸进一个指节挑拨，先前的余韵还未退却，受不了刺激的两片蚌肉又缩了缩。  
景依轻喘两声，“啊…你就欺负我吧混蛋。”  
唐菱摆上无辜的笑容，“我喜欢这样欺负你，你不喜欢吗？”  
“等会儿别忍着，叫给我听。喜欢宝贝儿叫。”  
“我们…来日方长。”


End file.
